Splishity Slashity, Who's In The Bathity?
by God's Band Geek
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of Elsa trying to enjoy a simple bubble bath with major complications.


**Disclaimer: Frozen and all it's property belong to Disney**

**This is not from my Paper Bones Don't Break universe. I wrote like the next three chapters for it all in one day and writing all that angst at once was physically hurting me. So! here's some sudsy fun with my favorite couple**

* * *

"Anna! Please, I will play with you tomorrow!" Elsa begged her little sister as Anna ruthlessly continued to tickle her on the ground. Elsa wanted to hold her sides as they burned from laughing so much, but she had to keep pushing her sister's hands away from her belly, but finally Anna relented and flopped down beside her older sister on the floor and watched her sister beam as she caught her breath.

"But I wanna play now." Anna pouted and scooted closer to rest her head on Elsa's shoulder. Anna looked up at her and after Elsa could finally breathe normally again she looked down at her sister, her precious, wonderful, little sister, and she warmly kissed the tip her nose and Anna's face crinkled with delight.

"I know you do, but I had such a long day Anna, and you've tuckered me out already."

"All I've done is tickle you for a minute, if even that!" She playfully argued.

"Again, I had a long day. Tomorrow will be much better. I tried to finish up all my reports today so that I could spend more time with you then."

"Really?!" Anna bit her lip in excitement waited for her sister to confirm with a nod before she wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace. "I love you so much Elsa." Anna sighed into her sister's neck and her warm breath tickled Elsa's skin making her giggle again quietly, and she pulled her head back to kiss Anna's forehead. "I love you more."

"That's not possible." Anna resounded confidently with a grin. Then she huffed in playful anger and said, "Okay. Go run off to your husband then." And Anna pulled away and got up to her feet and offered Elsa a hand to pull her up. She was much more careful about her strength now and gingerly helped Elsa on to her feet.

"And you go run off to yours." Then once more, Elsa kissed her sister, on the cheek, squeezing Anna's hands, but Anna had to have one last hug. She hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her big sister all week. She was busy running around, talking with the soon to be queen of Fjordane; the princess Anna previously spoke to with at the dinner the night Elsa returned back from her mountain. The princess wanted to travel and really get to know her future companions in trade and politics.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna said running off waving ecstatically and blowing kisses behind her. Elsa waved back beaming, and began to journey back to her bedroom, but then as she almost reached her destination she passed by the water closet near her room and stood outside staring at the door.

_'You're too tired for a bath. Go. To. Bed.'_

_'But you deserve it. It's not easy teaching someone how _you_ personally rule a kingdom.'_

_'But Peter's waiting for you in bed.'_

_'But bubble bath.'_

_'Oh... Well if you put it that way.' _

She opened the door and shut it behind her, and went over to the tub and turned the hot water faucet on high and then she promptly kicked of her flats and stripped off her casual dress, and she was so ready to just be done taking off her clothes she practically ripped her under dress as she tore it off. She didn't even bother to fold her clothes, she left them strewn on the floor.

She went to fetch for a bottle she kept hidden far back in the cabinet under the sink basin. Now she was beginning to feel a little self conscious bending over naked in the bathroom, even if she was all alone. She quickly felt around for the glass bottle and grabbed it and lifted back up and went to the tub full of warm water. She turned the faucet off and slipped inside, the jar still in her hand.

She settled down into the warm water and relaxed against the side of the tub for a moment, really soaking in how good it felt to not have people hounding her for something, be it advice, or stamped reports, or love and affection because you're too busy being a queen. After risking a few moments in the bare water she unscrewed the lid to the jar and let about half of it spill out into the water. The honey in it immediately wafted out and spread across the heated water and took Elsa's olfactory senses captive with it's sweet serenity.

She stirred the water around with her hands until the bubbles finally formed all around her, surrounding her in there comfort and scent, cleansing her body of her stressful day, and even more stressful week all together. She basked in the pleasant sensation of silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Elsa?" You in there?" A familiar baritone voice asked outside the door, shattering the peaceful quiet.

"Yes. I am. And you're not." She called back sarcastically.

The door opened and in walked her valiant husband, shirtless, as usual. It didn't matter how many times she scolded him for walking around the castle at night without a shirt, he still did just to see how cute she looked mad.

"No need to be rude. And you don't invite me to go swimming? Why did I ever marry you?" Peter playfully sneered closing the door and locking it this time.

"I'm not swimming, I'm relaxing." Elsa closed her eyes in hopes that he'd take the hint. She just wanted to be alone for longer than five minutes.

"Oh, you know how to do that?" Of course he got the hint, but he wasn't going to accept it.

"Now who's being rude!" Her eyes widened in anger and she threw water at him and he bellowed with laughter when she missed him totally. Then he simply pulled down his pants along with his underwear and kicked them over by his wife's clothes, and in he stepped into the tub, with a very disgruntled Mrs.

"Cheeky." She continued with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh! You mean these?!" He got on his hands and feet and swiftly turned around presenting his derriere for comparison.

"Oh get that out of my face!" She howled in laughter and he turned back around, and crawled his body in between her legs and kissed her passionately, completely without abandon. She realized that she wasn't going to be alone anytime soon and so she brought up her soapy hands and cupped face and pulled him more towards her to deepen the kiss inadvertently making him fall from the sudden imbalance, into her lap, underwater.

He quickly shot his drenched head back up, scowling at his cackling wife and in an act of revenge he dunked her under the water too and up she came spurting the honey flavored soap from her mouth as she tried to comb back her hair plastered hard against her face.

"You're making a mess!" She outright shouted but he just kept grinning as she tried to scrape the awful taste of the soap off her tongue with her teeth, spitting it out everywhere.

"And you're not?"

"Only because you're making me!"

"_I'm_ not making you do _anything_." He said dramatically, efficaciously flinging his hand out and bringing back to point at his chest.

"Why did _I_ ever marry _you_?" She jested like he did earlier.

He gathered a bunch of bubbles in his hand and swiped the tip of her nose with a bubbly finger, leaving it's reflective trace on her skin. "Because you adore me."

"Not the adjective I'd chose right now." She chortled as she relaxed back against the tub.

"Okay so you _worship_ me." He jokingly corrected, and Elsa kicked his thigh with her knee.

"I simply love you and that's it, that's all. No worship, no adoring." She stated firmly, but the humor in glimmering in her eyes showed the truth that she did adore him.

"Sure, and Anna most likely isn't stealing some of my chocolate drizzled croissants right now."

"Priorities. You have them." Elsa snickered and decided she had had enough fun and just wanted to relax and so she turned around and slid back into her husband's brawny chest and he wrapped his thick arms around her svelte chest and held her tightly.

"You're my priority." He said, his voice very serious all of the sudden and he kissed the top of her damp hair.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you this week. I was just apologizing to Anna about that too." Her voice became quiet and crestfallen.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for working so much. Some times you just don't have a choice. You gotta do what you gotta do."

"I think you mean you have to do what you have to do." She took one of his hands around her and kissed his slippery knuckles tenderly.

"I know what I'm about woman." He defended with self assurance making her chortle gleefully.

"I love you Peter."

"I guess you're _alright_." Peter responded and Elsa meaningfully elbowed him hard in the ribs and he huffed out. "You know I love you Elsa. More than the moon and more then the sun, and definitely more than that princess you had to run around with all week. I mean I know she means well but did she always have burst out in a story at every little thing? Oh! You make chocolate! I love chocolate! I once had at least one hundreds pounds of chocolate made all for me when I was four!" He mocked her high, frilly voice and again Elsa chortled.

"Well, she's gone now, and I don't have much to do tomorrow at all, well, besides play with Anna."

"Elsa, you are twenty four years old. How do you play with a twenty-one year old when you are twenty-four?" He articulated precisely with attitude.

"We go into the ballroom sometimes and she teaches me how to dance. Mostly though, we go outside and just chase each other around the courtyard. And it's mandatory, that if Olaf ever comes bumbling around that we have a snowball fight. It doesn't matter how old we get, I'm never going to miss out on my little sister again." She finished with a tone of earnest, feeling very serious about her playtime with Anna.

"You are the cutest thing you know that?" He commented.

"How do you figure that?" She asked sarcastically, but happy for a compliment either way.

"It just makes me feel all warm and tingly inside when you talk about your sister. I think it's amazing how well you two have bonded."

"I love her more than anything, even more than you sometimes." She grinned and kissed his knuckles again, then stroked them with her soapy thumb.

"Sure you do." He murmured, squeezing her tighter. "Sure you do."


End file.
